


2 AM

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Cutesy, Fluff, It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!, M/M, adorable child, really this is a fluffy as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have cooled down for the the hunter and his angel. Really just something fluffy and not at all canon to the show. They need happy endings too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

2: 00 flashed on the digital clock on the bedside table. Two in the morning was not a time the man wanted to be awake. No, this was a time for sleeping for most people. However as he rubbed his eyes with his fist he knew it was just the start of a long night. At his side Dean, curled up next to him, his right leg across Castiel’s left leg making sure he couldn’t leave the bedroom without him knowing. His arm pinned under the angel’s neck from falling asleep holding him close. Dean was a deep sleeper as of late, and didn’t feel the angel move to sit up in bed. Blue eyes flashed across his partner’s face noting how peaceful he looked just sleeping there, not sensing that anything was wrong. Maybe nothing too wrong was going on but the angel had a feeling something was wrong in the air. What it was he didn’t know.

Shifting out of bed he was able to shift without waking Dean. The response from the sleeping man was to roll over and pull the sheets his way. That was going to be a fight to get them back so he didn’t freeze to death. Dean insisted on sleeping with the fan on high. Castiel wanted the fan on low as to not wake feeling as if he had just spent the night in the freezer. He joked about his wings falling off his back every now in then. Both knew the ink wasn’t going anywhere as it was on his back. The black wings started at his shoulder blades then traveled down his arm the tips stopping right before the elbow. No tattoo artist had ever given him it; he just had it since he would remember. The wings covered his shoulders and part of his rib cage, just in how massive they were.

Standing finally he slipped on the moose slippers Sam had given him as a joke last month. In nothing but the “I’m a celestial being!” boxers (it was written all over but very clear on the waistband) he had on he started his way out the bedroom. How many times had he done this? Hundred? Two hundred times? He had walked in and out of Dean’s bedroom countless times but for the past two years he had always returned to his hunter. Every day he had returned, not thinking about what he had given up, but what he had gained from it all. Dean would question it every now and then why he had never left but the answer was always the same. He loved Dean, more than he should. That had always been the case. Ever since he had laid his eyes on those ever changing green eyes with gold mixed in just right. He had loved him even if he had stabbed him. Countless time he died for him, only to return back and do it all over again. Dean had done the same. However now was a bit different. Life was calmer. Dean made his own hunting supplies shop for things that went bump in the night, Sam was on a boat somewhere in the ocean enjoying his honeymoon, and Castiel was right here with the greatest gift of all. A family. Two years ago Dean and Castiel adopted a little girl named Shade. She was a bit broken in spirit from having lost her parents but now she was the happy five year old they came to love.

Down the hall was her room, where she had been sleeping for a while now. It was the third night in her big girl bed but for some reason Castiel knew tonight she wouldn’t be sleeping in her bed. She was prone to nightmares, ones in which left her screaming. Opening the door there stood his little angel holding the stuffed moose doll Sam gave her for her fourth birthday. She was in her penguin pajamas and holding her daddy’s (Castile was called Papa) shirt close to her face. She scooted her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his leg. Castiel picked her small frame up and cradled her in his arms. “Papas here,” he cooed softly. “What’s wrong angel?”

Hiding her face in his shoulder she muttered the answer but not one he could make out.

“What was that? Papa couldn’t hear you.”

Shifting again she was looking up at him with pale green eyes. “I had a bad dream.” Her small voice was soft and quite as she talked. “Monsters came and took Daddy away. They started chasing me when I started to run away to get you. I’m scared Papa.”

Brushing his fingers against her cheeks he smiled ever so slightly. Just the corners of his lips tugging up. “I’ve got you. No reason to be scared. Papa’s got you.”

Taking her back down the hall he could feel her tiny fingers tracing the outline of the wings on his back. Dean did the same thing every now and then. The feeling wasn’t one he could describe. He loved both of them, Shade his little angel and Dean his hunter. Entering the room he set her down on the floor to watch her run towards the bed and hop in. Dean gave a little moan before rolling back over onto his side. Those green eyes opening to find the face of Shade snuggling into him with Bart the Moose on his chest now.

Castiel slipped the slippers off and crawled back into bed. Tugging the sheets back over to his side of the bed he covered Shade and himself. “Bad dream?” the lower voice of his partner asked. It was even lower when he was tired making Castiel smile slightly.

“Yes, so scoot over we have another bed partner.”

“You’re demanding when tired, you know that?” Dean laughed a bit before moving over just slightly. Shade snuggled into the space between them. Taking the moose off of Dean’s chest she hugged it tightly. Kissing Shade’s head softly he rolled over on his side to look over at Cas. “No kiss for me?”

All the other could do was roll his eyes. Leaning above Shade he brushed lips with Dean before laying down and wrapping an arm around his daughter. Dean did the same, snuggling the child between them both. Quickly the three of them fell back asleep. Dean holding onto Castiel’s arm, Castiel holding onto Dean’s arm, and Shade in the middle snuggling against Cas with her head and her feet on top of Dean’s legs. This was a normal night for the small family.

No one in the family slept still. By morning Castiel was on his back, a foot dangling off the bed, Dean was on his back with his head dangling off the bed, and shade was in the middle with her head on Dean’s chest and her feet across Castiel’s stomach. Bart the Moose was where Dean’s head was supposed to be and that shirt she held hours before was resting across the small girl. A perfect nights sleep for the trio, starting at 2 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for fun after watching a few episodes of supernatural with a friend. Let me know what you think about it! It has other works attached to it, but want to see how this one goes over before I start connecting others to it.


End file.
